


Irresponsibility

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, FFXIV Writing Challenge 2019, Gen, Lightwarden Terpsichore, Lue-Reeq's parents, mentions of canon child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Lue-Reeq's latest visit to his parents in Eulmore goes as badly as usual. This can't end well when his Lightwarden is with him.





	Irresponsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 for the FFXIV Write Challenge: Shifting Blame.
> 
> Lightwarden AU, probably to be expanded on in a full fic later.

Terpsichore watched his pet mortal slink out of his parents' apartment within Eulmore, shamefaced and with tears on his cheeks, and frowned. The hunter had been nervous about visiting to start with; he could tell the visit hadn't gone well.  
"Reeq, what happened?" He cooed, enveloping the Mystel in his wings. The smaller man shook his head and buried his face in his chest.  
"They still don't give a shit about me," he hissed, muffled by the lightwarden's clothing, and the dancer felt his ire rising.  
"Do you want to visit your Miss Olvara for a bit?" He asked gently, stroking Lue-Reeq's fluffy ears. "I'm sure being in her company will at least ensure you're fed." He felt another nod against his chest, and lifted the Mystel's chin carefully to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "I’ll join you later, go on ahead."  
"...Do me a favour and don't dirty the room too much, will you?" The hunter gave him a knowing look. The corrupted Viera smirked.  
"Maybe." He swatted at the resigned man's backside and sent him off with another chaste kiss.

His entry into Lue-Reeq's parents' quarters was far less gentle, throwing the door open. His sharp heels clacked on the hardwood floor, digging chunks out of it, and he stood before them with the air of someone who owned the city. "We need to talk about your son," he spoke darkly, "and what he means to me." The man he knew to be his mortal's father quivered; he could hear the fear in his erratic heartbeat and chuckled slowly, the dual tone of his voice deepening. "Let me make something clear to you," he purred, "Reeq is very precious to me. Your attitude towards him is not acceptable." He could see the man trembling.

"I-If he weren't so foolish to keep running around, getting himself into such things that detract from our life in Eulmore-"  
"Foolish? I was under the impression that it was a child's prerogative to seek their parents' approval," the Lightwarden sneered, "he sought your pride in him with every movement and heartbeat. And you try to blame him for your own lack of care, preferring to spend your time ignoring his genuine need in favour of your pleasures…"   
He paralyzed the couple's legs with a flick of his hand, stepping forward and mantling his wings aggressively as a set of glaives materialised in his hands. His grin was terrifying as he advanced on them, swaying slowly to a song only he could hear. "I am so very disappointed in you, stained little sinners… You will pay for the pain you have caused my sweet mortal. It's time to play, my worthless prey~!"


End file.
